


It Started With A Kiss

by Addictedtotvshows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, AvaLance, Best Friends, Cheerleader Ava, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Crushes, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Inspired by The Kissing Booth (2018), Love, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows
Summary: Sara sighed. ‘Look I’ll do the kissing booth ... now stop asking me about it.’Inspired by the movie The Kissing Booth.Sara is being forced to do the kissing booth at the school fair, little does she know it turns out so much more different than she had thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is an Avalance high school AU no one asked for inspired by the movie The Kissing Booth.
> 
> I suck at summaries but basically Sara is being forced to do the kissing booth while crushing on Ava. 
> 
> There's smut! 
> 
> This is my very first Avalance fic so I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy.

‘No!’ Sara said as she loudly closed her locker and started walking away from her friends.

Zari and Amaya quickly caught up with her, walking towards class together.

‘Come on Sara.’ Amaya all but begged. Sara just rolled her eyes at her best friends. 

‘I’m sure you guys can find someone else for this.’ Sara told them as they rounded the corner, nearing their class. 

Zari put her arm around Sara’s shoulder and pulled her close. ‘Yeah but you see, we did a little poll and everyone wants you!’ 

Sara pushed Zari away and glared at her. ‘You did what now?’ She asked, before she spotted a group of girls looking at her. She gave them her signature smirk and wink and couldn’t help but laugh when the girls quickly turned around but were definitely flailing over her. 

Zari rolled her eyes, watching her friend. ‘We just asked around who people wanted to see in the kissing booth and basically everyone chose you.’ As she eyed the group of girls she added, ‘Don’t act like you’re not flattered, because you are.’ 

‘Still not doing it guys.’ Sara said as they neared class.

‘Please Sara, help us.’ Amaya begged her friend. ‘I’ll do your homework and carry your bag for a week.’ 

‘What are we? Five.’ Sara said. ‘Sorry guys.’ 

‘Maybe you’ll get to kiss your crush.’ Zari stated. 

Sara turned to her. ‘I don’t have a crush.’ 

‘Oh really? So you hanging around the guys while they have football practice is really just for the guys?’ Zari asked, eyebrow raised watching her skeptically. 

‘I like hanging with the guys!’ Sara quickly told her friend, before they entered the classroom and took a seat at the back.

‘Are you sure it has nothing to do with the captain of the cheerleading squad? You know, legs for days, blonde, blue eyes, very pretty.’ Amaya asked. 

Sara was about to reply when their teacher entered the classroom and immediately told them to take their books. 

All three of them dove down towards their bags grabbing the stuff they needed, however Amaya and Zari looked at Sara, a pleading look in their eyes. The blonde just laughed at them and shook her head. 

*****

When class was over, most students quickly grabbed their bags and couldn’t wait to get home. Not Sara though. The blonde packed up her stuff but didn’t run out of school like her classmates. Instead she made her way over to the football field where the guys had practice. She sat down on the bleachers, put her feet on the bench in front of her and looked over at the guys who were doing warm ups. She couldn’t help her eyes from occasionally moving over to the other side of the field where the cheerleaders had practice. 

She sighed and shook her head. The girls had been right. Sara had a crush on the captain of the cheerleading squad, Ava Sharpe. But the girl was as straight as they came. She glanced up one more time, her eyes locking with Ava’s. For a second Sara didn’t know what to do, but before she could even think about it properly, Ava had looked away and was back to doing her routines. Sara however was sure she caught a smile on the other blonde’s face and smiled to herself. She quickly grabbed her bag and took out the book she had to read for her English class. 

Two pages. That’s how far she got before someone sat down next to her. She marked the page and looked up.

‘What?’ She asked when she found Zari looking at her, smirk plastered on her face.

‘Because you like hanging with the guys? Yeah right!’ Zari told her, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

Sara rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t you have anything better to do?’ She asked her two best friends.

‘We could ask you the same thing.’ Amaya replied while she took some papers out of her bag so she could study while she waited for the guys to finish practice. 

The girls had been quiet all through the rest of practice, all three of them studying, with the occasional glance in the direction of the cheerleaders from Sara. She really couldn’t help herself. Ava was just so beautiful.  _ ‘And so straight.’ _ She reminded herself. 

They all looked up when they heard the whistle blow and the coach yelling something at the guys. Practice was over, they could all finally go and get some food. They packed up and left the bleachers then went to their cars to wait for the guys to finish up. 

When Sara reached her car, she opened the back door and threw her bag onto the backseat. When she turned back around to face her friends she caught a glimpse of Ava who was looking at her with a shy smile on her face. Before Sara could really smile back Amaya and Zari were walking up to her so she lifted her hand in what was supposed to be a wave. She saw the other blonde shyly wave back at her before she quickly ran off towards the other cheerleaders. When she finally looked at her friends she found them both smirking at her, eyebrow raised in question.

‘Not a word.’ Sara told them, pointing her finger at both of them.

Amaya quickly held up her hands in surrender, ‘I wasn’t going to say anything.’ She told the blonde but couldn’t help from smiling. 

‘But I am, I - ’ Zari starts only to be interrupted by the guys running up to them.

‘You girls ready?’ Nate asks as he wraps his arms around Amaya and kisses her cheek. 

‘Yes, let’s go, I’m starving!’ Zari exclaimed as the rest of the guys joined them, previous conversation forgotten.

‘Well that’s a surprise Z.’ Sara told her friend sarcastically. 

Zari pushed the blonde’s shoulder before going to the passengers side of Sara’s car. 

‘Let’s go blondie!’ She yelled.

Sara rolled her eyes but walked towards her car. ‘The diner for burgers?’ She asked everyone else as they all walked to their respective cars.

‘Sounds good.’ Ray said. 

‘We’ll see you there.’ The rest replied before they all took off. 

Sara got into her car, started the engine and backed out of the school’s parking lot. When her passenger was too quiet for her liking she slightly turned towards her.

‘What?’ She asked the brunette.

Zari was Sara’s best friend. Well both Zari and Amaya were her best friends. And while Amaya was the tactful one, Zari was the one who said it like it was, no sugar coating it. She was always straight forward.

Except right now.

‘Nothing.’ Zari replied.

‘Okay come on, what is it? Spit it out Z.’ the blonde tried again.

‘Why don’t you want to do the kissing booth? You usually never pass up an opportunity to kiss random people.’ Zari pointed out. 

The brunette wasn’t wrong. Sara had hooked up with a lot of girls and boys the past couple years. But since she noticed that she had developed a crush on the captain of the cheerleaders, which took her awhile to notice, she didn’t really feel like hooking up with other people. And she knew it was quite stupid as Ava was as straight as they’d came but ever since the tall blonde had tutored her on math for a couple of months she had started to develop feelings for her. Which wasn’t a problem per se but they would never be reciprocated. 

Sara sighed. ‘Look I’ll do the kissing booth, but only for an hour, okay. Now stop asking me about it.’

‘Great way of avoiding the topic, but thank you! People are gonna be happy.’ Zari tells her. 

Sara rolls her eyes at her friend before pulling into the diner parking lot. ‘Whatever Zari.’ 

*****

They were all enjoying their food, talking and laughing when the doorbell of the diner chimed. Ray immediately sat up straight when he noticed who had walked in. Everyone looked towards the door as they noticed their friend’s behaviour. 

‘Well, well.’ Zari muttered, as she motioned with her head towards the group of girls that just walked in.

Sara’s eyes followed the tall blonde who was laughing at something the brunette next to her said. The brunette looked their way, a smile gracing her face immediately. She grabbed the blonde’s hand and tugged her over towards the group of people. Sara noticed them coming their way and sat up a little straighter, her hands going through her hair trying to look presentable. Zari, who obviously noticed, snorted loudly. Before Sara could say something though, the two girls were at their table.

‘Hey Ray.’ The brunette said a little bashfully before turning towards the rest of the table. ‘Hey guys.’ 

They all acknowledged her in their own way. Zari waved the hand that wasn’t stuffing her face with fries, Amaya nodded her head, Mick grunted, Sara just smiled and Ray turned into a mumbling fool. All the girls rolled their eyes at him, while Nate patted him on the back and helped his friend out. 

Ava looked a little uncomfortable as her friend was talking to the boys so Zari decided to engage with her. 

‘Hey Ava, you on wingwoman duty?’ She asked, her mouth full as she motioned her head towards Nora and the guys. 

Sara kicked Zari under the table. 

‘Auw, what the fuck Lance.’ Zari groaned before punching Sara in the arm. 

‘Manners Z, I’m pretty sure your mom learned you to not talk with your mouth full.’ Sara replied not even bothered by the punch to her arm. 

The brunette glared at the blonde next to her and flipped her off before going back to her food. 

‘Sorry about that.’ Sara apologised to Ava. 

The tall blonde just shrugged. ‘It’s okay.’ She smiled shyly before looking at Sara through her lashes. She began playing with the ends of her hair nervously and was saved by Nora.

‘Hey Lance, you gonna be at the school fair next weekend?’ The brunette asked her. 

Sara nodded. ‘Well since it’s pretty much obligated, i’ll be there.’ 

Zari saw this as her chance to get back at Sara.

‘Sara will be doing the kissing booth.’ She said nonchalantly, ‘Feel free to use her services.’ She finished, wiggling her eyebrows, gauging Ava’s reaction. She smirked when she noticed the blonde looked down at her feet and her cheeks turned a nice shade of red. 

Sara glared at Zari but before she could say anything to turn this into a joke, or anything to make this less awkward Nora replied. 

‘Well then we’ll definitely see you guys there. Better bring some chapstick Lance.’ 

Ava mumbled an ‘Oh my god Nora!’ before she grabbed her friend by the arm and basically dragged her off towards their own table. 

Sara sat there in silence for a couple seconds, watching the two cheerleaders walk away. Only when she saw Ava quickly look back at her with pink cheeks did she turn towards her friends who were laughing and making kissing noises at her.

‘I hate you guys.’ She exclaimed before she went back to her now cold food. 

*****

Sara was nervous. She had been pacing the “backstage area” of the kissing booth for the past 15 minutes. She really didn’t want to do this but she promised her friends so she couldn’t back out now. She was gonna be out there together with Ray. Not that it helped with her nerves. She didn’t even know why she was nervous. It’s not like she would get to make out with her crush and even if that was the case she wouldn’t know who she’d be kissing as she was going to be blindfolded. 

But why was she feeling this nervous then? Was it because of what Nora said? Was it because she didn’t want Ava to see her kissing all these random people? 

‘Ugh, fucking Zari’ she muttered. 

She stopped pacing when she saw Ray walk up to her. 

He was looking very happy about this, a little too happy for Sara’s liking. 

‘You ready Sara?’ He asked while he handed her something small.

Sara rolled her eyes when she got aware that the small object he had given her was a chapstick. 

‘Why are you so chipper about this?’ She questioned Ray. 

‘Well I’m hoping I get to kiss Nora tonight.’ He told her. 

‘It’s not like you’ll know though, you’re aware you will be blindfolded right?’ Sara told him. She didn’t want to burst his bubble but she didn’t want him to be disappointed either if he didn’t know when or even if he was kissing Ava’s best friend.

Ray rocked back and forth on the balls off his feet. ‘I know I’ll be blindfolded. But Nora smells like … like cherry blossoms.’ He said with a small shy smile.

Sara, who had started applying the chapstick, stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. 

‘Have you been … I don’t know, sniffing Nora?’ She asked in a teasing tone. 

Ray turned beet red and quickly shook his head. 

‘No, of course not. That’s just … weird. She wears the same perfume as my mom though, or something similar, that’s why I recognised it, I wouldn’t sniff her, I mean …’

Ray stammered and Sara couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Relax Ray, I know you’re not a creep.’ 

She decided not to mention she actually knew what Ava’s perfume smelled like, thanks to having had PE class with her.

Ray grinned at her. ‘What about you?’

Sara looked at him. ‘What about me?’ 

‘Well are you excited you might be kissing Ava tonight?’ Ray asked her. 

Sara groaned. ‘Look Ray,’ She started, ‘Ava is as straight as a girl can be so if there’s any kissing line she’s going to be in, it’s going to be your line.’ 

‘Oh Sara,’ Ray started, but before he could finish his sentence Zari walked up to them. 

‘5 more minutes you guys, better get those lips ready, there’s a long line out there.’ She was grinning.

Sara looked at her, annoyed expression on her face.

‘Get lost Z.’ She told her best friend as she pushed her away.

Zari looked back at her friend as she walked away. ‘Get ready Lance, it’s your time to shine!’ She yelled.

Sara flipped her off, even if the brunette was already gone before she turned to the tall boy beside her. 

‘Let’s get this over with.’ She grumbled and walked towards her kissing booth. 

*****

Five minutes into it and Sara was already wishing for it to be over. She wasn’t going to lie, there were some pretty good kissers in her line but also some really sloppy ones, which she hated. And she was getting bored with it. Her mind kept drifting to the only person she wished she’d be kissing tonight. She figured Ava would be a good kisser, it just looked like she had the softest lips so whenever she was “making out” with a good kisser she’d let her mind wander to Ava and imagined she was kissing the tall blonde. 

She felt a new presence in front of her and let out a small sigh.  _ ‘Here we go again.’  _ She thought and she moved closer to the person in front of her which was rather hard since she couldn’t see them. 

A hand gently touched her chin to guide her face and before she could even think about the gentle gesture she felt a pair of lips lightly pressed against her own. She heard the other person take in a shaky breath before the lips against hers opened a little more and she felt a tongue gently stroke her bottom lip. 

The kiss was so light and different from all the others she had the last five minutes it took Sara a second to react. However, she welcomed the tongue stroking her lips by opening her own lips and slipping her tongue into her mystery kisser’s mouth. The kiss stayed gentle and sweet and Sara had to do her best to suppress a moan. 

She tried her best to focus on the person she was kissing but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander off again.  _ ‘Definitely not a sloppy kisser. Definitely a girl, no guy was this gentle, and ... ‘  _ She inhaled through her nose, as she was in need of air when she practically stopped breathing altogether. 

_ ‘That perfume, that’s … no it can’t be!’  _

Sara felt her mystery kisser pull back and before she could think she pulled off her blindfold because she had to know if she had been right. 

She blinked against the sudden bright light of the kissing booth before her eyes focused on a tall blonde.

‘Ava.’ She whispered, not believing her eyes.

The tall blonde looked slightly spooked and took a step back. ‘Sara, I- I’m sorry.’ She mumbled, but before she could apologise any further or take another step back, Sara pulled her back in by the lapels of the black blazer she was wearing. 

The girls lost themselves in the kiss, which was firmer than the first one they shared, until they were interrupted by cheering. Sara couldn’t help but laugh against Ava’s lips when she heard someone, probably Nate, yell at her to ‘go get it’. Her happiness however quickly vanished when she noticed that Ava wasn’t smiling. On the contrary. Ava was looking around and she looked scared and like she was about to run. 

Sara gently touched Ava’s cheek, trying to get her to look at her, but the taller blonde pushed Sara’s hand away.

‘Ava?’ Sara whispered as the other girl stepped away from her, while shaking her head.

‘I shouldn’t have done that.’ Ava whispered as she started walking backwards, away from Sara.

‘Ava, please.’ Sara practically begged. She’d do anything so the other blonde wouldn’t run. 

‘I’m sorry Sara.’ Ava said, as a lone tear made its way down her cheek, before she turned around and ran off leaving Sara standing there by herself, a hurt look on her face. 

‘What the fuck, Lance!’ Zari exclaimed as she appeared next to Sara who was still looking in the direction Ava took off to.

‘Guess you’re not as good a kisser after all?’ The brunette smirked before she got a slap on the back of her head from Amaya.

‘Take a look around Z.’ Amaya told her friend and motioned to the people standing around the kissing booth. Most of them were whispering amongst one another, some were pointing in the direction Ava took off to, others were quickly typing something on their phone and laughing. 

Meanwhile the rest of the group had gathered around Sara. 

‘Oh shit,’ Zari said. ‘Ava just basically outed herself in front of the entire school.’ 

‘Wow, aren’t you perceptive?’ Nora told her sarcastically. Zari just glared at her.

‘I can’t believe she did that.’ Nora said to no one in particular. 

‘I can, I mean she may not be out but it’s not like it was a secret she likes Sara, was it?’ Ray piped up.

Everyone turned to him. When Amaya motioned for him to continue he held up his hands, scared he was going to say the wrong thing and get hit by one of his friends.

‘I - I mean I caught her scribbling Sara’s name in her chemistry book one day and I …’ He trailed off when he noticed Sara staring at him, a hurt look on her face.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ She asked as she took a step closer to Ray. 

Ray moved quickly and stood behind Nora, his hands on her shoulders, using her as a human shield from the blonde.

‘I’m sorry Sara, I figured you knew, or that you would make a move since you’ve been crushing on her for a while and …’ The tall boy babbled while still hiding behind Nora.

Sara sighed and hid her face in her hands. This night was not going how she had wanted it to go. As soon as she realised she was kissing Ava she had figured the night would end with them talking, maybe even more but definitely not with Ava running off like that.

‘What are you going to do about it Lance.’ Nora asked her. 

Sara shrugged. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to go after Ava but since she had no idea where the tall blonde had run off to it was pretty hard to just go and look for her. Sara also thought that maybe Ava didn’t want to see her after what happened.

‘Let’s go for a drink.’ Mick suggested, but he just got a pat on the shoulder and a ‘Not now.’ from Nate. He grunted, but shrugged. 

‘I want to talk to her, but I have no idea where she went and …’ Sara trailed off when Nora shoved her phone in Sara’s hands. 

‘She’s at home.’ The brunette stated with a smirk.

‘You tracked her phone?’ Sara asked, a look of surprise on her face as she stared at Nora’s phone where it said that Ava was indeed at home.

‘Best friend privilege.’ Nora said nonchalantly. ‘And if I know her well enough, which I would like to think I do, she’ll be hiding out in the guest house.’

Sara handed Nora her phone back before looking at her friends who were all watching her, wondering what she was going to do. 

‘I’ll drive you.’ Nora told the blonde before she could even ask anything else. Sara nodded and smiled before she looked back at her friends and told her she was going.

‘Wait, your hour isn’t up yet!’ Zari yelled after her. Sara flipped her off without looking at her friend but she heard Amaya berate the brunette. 

*****

Before Sara knew it the car stopped in front of Ava’s house. She stared at it for a minute before Nora cleared her throat. 

‘You going to sit here the entire night or?’ The brunette asked, eyebrow raised. 

The blonde didn’t say anything but unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. 

‘I don’t know where I’m going.’ Sara said as she looked back at Nora.

The brunette rolled her eyes, but unbuckled her seatbelt. ‘I’ll help you get in there, but then you’re on your own.’ Nora told Sara before they both got out of the car.

They quietly walked past the house, to the gate that gave access to the backyard. Quickly they made their way to the guest house. Sara hesitated and turned to Nora, who motioned her to go in.

‘Go on.’ Nora whispered.

‘What if she doesn’t want to to talk to me?’ Sara quietly asked.

The brunette rolled her eyes again.

‘Get in there and make her listen, Lance.’ Nora told her. Sara nodded and moved towards the door. Before she could open it, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back to Nora.

‘If you hurt her …’ The brunette threatened. Sara just smiled at her. ‘Don’t worry, I have no intention of hurting her.’ 

‘Okay.’ Nora nodded before letting go of Sara’s arm and motioning again for her to enter. 

‘You’re a good friend, Nora.’ Sara whispered before she finally entered the guest house.

Sara quietly shut the door behind her as she walked inside. The guest house looked impressive from the outside, but the inside looked even more impressive. From the door she could make out a living room and an open kitchen. There were two doors, she assumed one led to the bedroom and one to the bathroom. She wondered for a moment if Ava was in the bedroom but then she heard noise coming from the couch in the living room. 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ She could hear Ava mutter to herself.

She didn’t want to spook the girl, so she quietly knocked on the doorframe to announce her presence. Sara saw some movement coming from the couch but she couldn’t see the tall blonde so she made her way into the living room.

‘Nora, if that’s you I really don’t feel like talking right now.’ Came a muffled voice and Sara figured Ava had her arm draped over her face to hide it. 

‘It’s me.’ Sara whispered, still afraid she’d make the other blonde run off again.

A head popped up over the back of the couch as Ava sat up.

‘Sara?’ She asked quietly. 

‘Hey.’ Sara said just as quietly before she walked a little closer to the couch. 

Ava wiped her face with her hands. It was clear she had been crying, her mascara was smudged a little but Sara still thought she was the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen.

‘How- How did you get in here? How did you even know where I was?’ Ava asked her while she was looking down at her hands. 

‘Nora.’ Sara told her. ‘She’s uhm, she’s kinda scary.’ 

Ava had to smile at that. Her best friend could indeed be scary but only because she was protective of the people she loved. 

‘Did you know she tracks your phone?’ Sara asked, taking a couple steps so she was next to the couch, but still on the other side of where Ava was sitting.

Ava rolled her eyes at Sara’s question because of course Nora would track her phone. ‘I didn’t know,’ Ava shrugged. ‘Nora is just protective of people, sometimes.’

‘She’s a good friend.’ Sara told her. And then the room became quiet. Both not really knowing what to say. 

‘Are you okay?’ Sara then asked Ava as she fully took her in. Her hair was loose and in curls, draped over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a little red and there were still mascara smudges underneath her eyes but the tears were gone and again Sara couldn’t help but think that Ava was the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. She was still wearing the black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a white v-neck t-shirt underneath combined with a pair of dark grey jeans.

Ava just shrugged and still refused to look at the other blonde. Sara didn’t really know what to do but she decided to just take the risk and sat down on the couch next to tall blonde leaving enough space between them. 

After a couple of minutes of silence Sara spoke up again.

‘Would you maybe like to go on a date with me?’ She blurted and this made Ava finally look at her. However Ava looked a little spooked.

‘What?’ The tall blonde asked.

_ ‘Smooth Lance. Scare her off will you.’ _ Sara thought. She was scared Ava would run off again so she decided to just tell Ava the truth. If the tall blonde turned her down so be it.

‘It’s just … I really like you Ava, I think for the past year I’ve had this crush on you, at least that’s what everyone keeps telling me, but I was too scared to say anything because I mean you’re straight …’ Sara trailed off and she could see Ava raising an eyebrow at that last statement. ‘I mean, I thought you were until tonight, when you kissed me, man that kiss …’ Sara trailed off again before looking down at her hands. 

‘Sara-’ Ava started but she quickly got cut off. 

‘No wait, please let me finish.’ Sara told her. ‘It’s okay. If you’re straight I mean, I know a lot of girls are curious, but I really like you. And it’s okay if you don’t like me like that.’ 

Before Sara could say anything else Ava spoke up. ‘Okay first of all, I’m not straight.’ 

Sara glanced at her but the tall blonde put her hand up so she kept quiet.

‘I’ve known for a while now that I’m into girls. I just never acted on it because … well basically because I was too scared. No one knows. Besides the whole school now obviously.’ She finished sarcastically. 

‘Not even your parents?’ Sara asked quietly, stunned by the admission. 

Ava shook her head. ‘I think they suspect something because my mom keeps asking me if there are any cute boys or girls in my life and my dad keeps telling me that no matter whether I date a boy or a girl they will still get the shovel talk.’ 

Sara couldn’t help but laugh at this. ‘They know.’ She told Ava who couldn’t help but laugh too, because it did sound like her parents know. 

‘Huh, I guess they do. ’ Ava said while nodding her head. Then she continued, a blush making its way onto her cheeks, ‘Second of all, that kiss was indeed pretty great … and ... ‘ She trailed off and she could see she got Sara’s attention. The other blonde is also blushing lightly. 

‘And?’ Sara whispered almost afraid of what was about to come next.

‘And I like you too.’ Ava finished, smiling shyly. 

‘You do?’ Sara asked her, surprised at Ava’s last words. 

Ava just nodded her head and moved so she was sitting a little closer to Sara who looked at her, surprise still evident on her face. 

‘I outed myself in front of the entire school.’ Ava stated while resting her hand on the couch in between her and Sara. 

‘You did.’ Sara agreed and moved her hand so their pinky fingers were touching. ‘I can’t believe you did that.’ 

Ava laughed. ‘Neither can I.’ She exclaimed as her pinky finger gently started stroking Sara’s.

Sara got more confident and took Ava’s hand into her own, their palms fitting perfectly together, fingers entwined. Her thumb was gently stroking the other girl’s hand. 

‘This okay?’ Sara asked and Ava nodded before she moved even closer to Sara.

‘Do you maybe want to watch a movie together? I know it’s late and it’s not the most conventional thing, but this can be like a- a date.’ Ava stuttered on the last word. 

Sara smiled at this.  _ ‘She’s so cute.’  _ She thought to herself before agreeing to the date. ‘I would love that.’

Ava let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and quickly started setting up everything for the movie. When Sara told her it didn’t really matter what they watched cause she only cared about the company the tall blonde blushed heavily and quickly grabbed the movie that was on top op the pile and put it on. 

After taking off her blazer, she settled back in next to Sara, who put her arm around Ava and pulled her closer. Ava decided to get extra comfortable and threw her arm over Sara’s stomach, holding her by the waist while her head rested on Sara’s shoulder.

They were about 5 minutes into the movie when Sara’s hand gently started caressing Ava’s arm. The tall blonde cuddled closer to Sara, which resulted with her putting her head on Sara’s lap and her arm draped over the shorter blonde’s legs. Sara’s hand kept caressing Ava’s arm while they both stayed quiet.

It took another five minutes before Ava let out a snort. ‘Ugh this movie is so cheesy.’ 

Sara laughed before she pinched Ava’s side, which made the tall blonde yelp. ‘Maybe I like cheesy movies.’ 

‘I always knew you were a big softie.’ Ava replied, while her hand unintentionally caressed up and down Sara’s thigh. 

‘Don’t tell anyone though, I only show this side to cute girls.’ Sara said and she couldn’t help but shiver at Ava’s actions. 

‘You … are smooth.’ Ava told her and ran her hand a little higher and a little more on the inside of Sara’s thigh.

‘Only with cute girls I really like.’ Sara whispered and Ava couldn’t help but turn her head so she was looking up at Sara, while she kept caressing her thigh. 

‘You’re really beautiful.’ Ava blurted out then, her cheeks turning pink when she realised what she had said. 

Sara smiled down at her before she started leaning in closer. ‘So are you.’ She told Ava, moving a strand of hair from her face.

And before Ava knew it, Sara was kissing her. The kiss was very gentle, very much like the one they shared at the kissing booth. 

It didn’t stay gentle for long however as Ava moved her free hand into Sara’s hair and pulled her closer. Sara moaned and Ava slipped her tongue between Sara’s lips, tongues sliding against each other, exploring the others mouth. 

When the need for air became too much they broke apart, both panting. 

Ava let out a laugh and looked away before looking back at Sara through her lashes. ‘Wow.’ She muttered and Sara couldn’t help but giggle. Ava made her giddy. 

‘You’re not too bad yourself.’ Sara playfully told her.

Ava slapped her arm lightly. ‘Hey.’

Sara just grinned as she brought her hand to Ava’s face, gently caressing her cheek. ‘You are so beautiful.’ She whispered and Ava couldn’t help but blush at the words. 

The tall blonde pulled Sara in again, their noses bumping in the process, but neither could be bothered, the need to kiss was too strong.

The movie was long forgotten and after kissing for a of couple minutes they broke apart again. This time Ava sat up and moved from the couch. Sara watched her, thinking for a moment the night was over. 

She was surprised however when Ava reached out her hand to her and said, ‘Care to take this somewhere else?’ 

Sara grabbed the other girl’s hand and let herself be pulled up. She started looking for the remote to turn off the tv but Ava pulled her towards one of the doors she had noticed earlier when she came in.

‘Leave it.’ Ava said. And Sara gladly followed after her.

Before they reached the door, Sara pulled Ava into her, so her front was against Ava’s back. She wrapped one arm around her waist holding her close and used her other hand to move the long blonde hair to the side so she could start kissing her neck. Ava moved her head to give Sara better access and the shorter girl gladly took advantage of this. She kissed then gently nipped at Ava’s neck and was rewarded with a moan. 

‘Sara.’ Ava whispered before she spun around and grabbed the shorter blonde’s face in between her hands and kissed her. 

Sara moaned into the kiss as she walked Ava backwards until her back hit the door. She tried to find the doorknob but failed and while she groaned in frustration Ava opened the door for them. They stumbled into the bedroom, not once breaking the kiss. Ava kept guiding them backwards, the kiss becoming a little sloppy as they were both panting. They only broke apart when the back of Ava’s knees hit the bed and she stumbled. She sat down on the bed and pulled Sara by the waist so she was standing in between her legs. 

Sara was looking down at Ava. She cradled the other girl’s face in her hands, her thumbs stroking rosy cheeks. Ava smiled shyly at the sweet gesture, while her hands slipped underneath Sara’s t-shirt and gently caressed her sides.

‘Are you sure this is what you want?’ Sara whispered. 

Ava just nodded her head as her hands left Sara’s body and she quickly discarded her shirt. 

_ ‘God she’s gorgeous.’ _ Sara thought to herself. She didn’t say anything, she just kept staring for a few seconds. 

‘Are you sure?’ Sara asked again. She wanted to be sure this really was what Ava wanted.

Again Ava just nodded her head. 

‘I need to hear you say it.’ Sara told the other blonde.

‘Yes Sara, this is what I really want.’ Ava replied, her eyes never leaving Sara’s. 

‘Okay.’ Sara whispered before leaning down and capturing Ava’s lips with her own.

Her hands tangled in Ava’s hair and Ava’s hands made their way back towards Sara’s waist. She let them move under the t-shirt, stroking her sides and moving towards her back, pulling Sara closer to her. Sara broke the kiss and Ava let out a whimper, which made Sara laugh.

‘Patience.’ Sara said as she kicked off her shoes and then took off her own shirt. ‘Only fair, right?’ She asked. 

Ava could do nothing but stare at the girl standing before her. She let her eyes move over the rock hard abs, the black lacy bra and the freckles that covered the athletic body before her. 

She felt a hand on her cheek and looked up at a smirking Sara. ‘You’re going to catch flies.’ 

‘I- Sorry.’ Ava stammered.

Sara pecked her on the lips. ‘It’s okay.’ She told Ava. ‘You still want to do this?’ She then asked softly.

‘I want this.’ Ava whispered and moved up on the bed after kicking off her shoes. 

Sara didn’t waste any time and got on the bed, crawling towards Ava so she was lying next to the other girl. She kissed Ava’s jaw then moved to kiss her neck while one of her hands trailed over the girl’s abs. She could feel the muscles clench underneath her touch and she couldn’t help but smile against Ava’s neck who let out a sigh. Sara’s hand then moved higher, towards the blue lacy bra Ava was wearing. 

‘This needs to go.’ She stated against Ava’s neck and the tall blonde moved a little so Sara could take it off. 

The bra ended up somewhere on the floor and Sara took her time to take in Ava. 

‘So damn gorgeous.’ She stated and Ava couldn’t help but smile shyly. 

Sara just kissed her, deeply, while her hand cupped Ava’s boob. She let her thumb run over the rock hard nipple and Ava moaned into the kiss. Sara repeated the gesture with her other boob, only this time pinching the nipple a little making Ava arch her back. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Ava. 

Sara gently tucked a stray hair behind the other girl’s ear, then let her fingertips gently explore the contour of her face. Ava’s lips were slightly red and swollen from their kissing but she looked like a goddess to Sara. She leaned in again, this time kissing Ava’s neck, making sure to leave a mark. Ava didn’t seem to mind, her hands in Sara’s hair kept her in place. Only after making sure there was a mark and Sara was happy with it did she continue her exploration of Ava’s body. She placed kisses everywhere until she reached Ava’s chest. 

She made eye contact with Ava for a quick second before kissing those perfect breasts. She placed soft kisses everywhere before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucked, then lightly bit down and pulled causing the taller blonde to moan and gently pull at her hair. She moved between both boobs before kissing her way down over Ava’s stomach, nipping at her belly button, feeling the muscles shift underneath her lips. 

‘Can I take these off?’ Sara asked while looking at Ava, who was biting her lip in anticipation. 

Ava unbuttoned her jeans. ‘Yes.’ She replied as she helped Sara by lifting her hips. 

Sara quickly pulled Ava’s jeans down her legs, throwing them on the floor, before she moved away from the girl and stood up from the bed to take off her own jeans and bra. Meanwhile, Ava watched her, mesmerised. When she was done taking off her clothes she got back on the bed and moved so she was lying in between Ava’s legs, their bare chests touching. 

‘Still okay?’ Sara checked in with Ava, who nodded and pulled Sara closer and into a deep kiss. 

Sara moaned into the kiss as Ava’s hands roamed her back, feeling the strong muscles there before her hands moved to Sara’s ass and pulled her closer, while she bucked her hips trying to find that much needed friction. Sara broke away from the kiss, gently biting Ava’s lower lip before she started making her way down the taller blonde’s body again. This time she paid very little attention to her boobs, only biting her nipples once. She really wanted to taste Ava and she didn’t want to waste time.

Ava was wearing a blue lacy thong, which matched her already discarded bra, and Sara could tell she was wet from the darker spot in the middle of the panties. She kissed Ava right above her panties as she moved her fingers into the elastic band and gently slid the panties down her legs. As soon as the panties had come off she let her fingers slide through wet folds. Both girls let out a gasp at the touch. 

‘You’re so wet.’ Sara whispered as she kept touching Ava.

‘Please Sara.’ Ava begged before letting out a loud moan as Sara slipped a finger inside.

‘Tonight is all about you Ava.’ Sara whispered and kissed her again before slipping in a second finger. 

Ava broke the kiss as she moaned again and threw her head back. Sara took in the beautiful sight of Ava moaning and biting her lip. 

She pulled back, making Ava groan in frustration which made the shorter blonde smirk. Ava’s frustration quickly disappeared as soon as Sara maneuvered herself so she was lying in between her legs. She pushed Ava’s legs a little further apart and glanced up at her. At the quick nod Sara leaned in and let her tongue run through Ava’s folds.

Ava couldn’t stop her hips from bucking up at the contact so Sara moved her left hand over Ava’s right hip and used her right hand to part her folds as she let her tongue explore and taste the blonde. She started with long broad strokes then switched to flicking her tongue over her clit. Ava moved a hand into Sara’s hair again, while the other grabbed the sheets beneath her as she tried to keep herself from riding the other girl’s tongue. The hand in Sara’s hair tightened in the long blonde locks as she felt two fingers slip into her. 

‘Fuck Sara.’ She groaned as Sara sucked on her clit and kept moving her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. This time Ava’s hips moved in time with the fingers that were bringing her closer embarrassingly fast. 

Sara could feel the walls around her fingers flutter and tighten, indicating Ava was close to her release. This made her double her efforts and she moved her fingers faster and went back to flicking the girl’s clit. She felt the wetness hit her palm before Ava let out a strangled moan and clamped her thighs around Sara’s head as she came. Sara slowed her fingers, but kept them inside as she lapped at the wet folds occasionally flicking Ava’s clit. Ava went numb, her legs falling away from around Sara’s head giving her a chance to move her head and look up at the beauty underneath her. She pulled her fingers out, licking them clean, before kissing her way back up Ava’s body.

Ava let out a content sight as Sara snuggled into her, wrapping her body around Ava. 

‘You okay?’ Sara quietly asked as she let her fingers trail over Ava’s chest.

‘I’m- I’m great.’ Ava replied. ‘I just need a minute.’ 

Sara let out a giggle which caused Ava to turn her head so she could look at the girl who had just made her see stars.

‘What?’ Sara asked as she noticed Ava watching her.

‘Nothing. You’re- you’re just amazing you know that?’ Ava told her and leaned in so she could kiss Sara. 

Sara moaned into the kiss and pulled Ava closer to her. The tall blonde moved so she was lying on top of Sara. When they pulled apart Sara caressed her cheek.

‘I have something to confess.’ She said and looked anywhere but at Ava.

Ava tilted her head to the side a little. ‘Should I be worried?’ She asked, a playful smile on her lips.

Sara slapped her butt and laughed at the yelp Ava let out. ‘No you jerk.’ She said before giving Ava a quick peck on the lips.

‘Contrary to popular belief, this is actually my first time.’ Sara confessed shyly, looking away from Ava. 

Ava cradled Sara’s face in her hands, much like the shorter blonde had done to her earlier and looked into those beautiful bright blue eyes. 

‘I’m happy we got to share our first time together then.’ Ava replied sincerely and smiled at Sara who smiled back at her. 

‘Me too.’ Sara told her softly, before pulling her into another kiss.

‘Now how about I return the favour.’ Ava asked but before she could say anything or do anything Sara had flipped them over and had her pinned down into the mattress.

‘Tonight is all about you babe. But there’s always tomorrow.’ The shorter blonde replied laughing before giving Ava the attention she deserved. All night long. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after.  
Sara and Ava have some fun before an unexpected guest shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> You asked for a second chapter (though I don't know why) and here it is! Sorry it took me so long. To be honest I didn't plan on adding another chapter.
> 
> I really hope I don't disappoint you guys.
> 
> I'm so sorry for any grammatical mistakes and any other mistakes you may find. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Sara sighed and opened her eyes. She quickly closed them again as the light in the room was too bright. Apparently they forgot to close the curtains in the bedroom and of course that room was getting the early morning sunlight in. She sighed again and stretched, her muscles sore from all the late night activity, and she couldn’t help but smile. An arm was draped loosely across her stomach, like it’s scared she’s going to run, but Sara doesn’t plan on going anywhere.

She turned around so she was facing Ava, who was still sleeping. Her long blonde hair was splayed out across her pillow, her mouth slightly open and she was making soft sounds as she was breathing, but not really snoring. 

‘So cute.’ Sara thought, and it wasn’t the first time she’s thought this since the night before.

She couldn’t help herself from running her fingers over Ava’s brow, her cheek, her neck, over her collarbone and shoulder and down her arm. She started caressing Ava’s arm lightly as to not wake her. She just had this urge to touch the taller blonde.

Ava sighed but didn’t wake up. She just buried her face deeper into her pillow and moved the arm that was draped over Sara a little lower so her hand was now resting on her hip instead of on her side. Sara smiled at the action and decided to close her eyes again. She knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep so she let her mind drift back to the night before.

*****

After Sara had taken care of Ava multiple times Ava decided it was time to reciprocate. The tall blonde had kissed Sara all over her body, kissing every freckle and scar she could find, until the other girl was squirming underneath her. 

‘Fuck Aves, I need-’ Sara pleaded. 

‘What do you need Sara?’ Ava asked, just before she let a finger slip through Sara’s wetness.

Sara’s hips bucked up at the action and she cursed again. ‘Fuck.’

Ava couldn’t help but grin. She loved that she could make Sara curse like this. 

‘You’re so wet.’ The tall blonde told her as she kept moving her finger through Sara’s wetness before she lightly flicked her clit.

‘Oh my god Ava, please fuck me already.’ Sara practically yelled and Ava couldn’t help but laugh before she decided to stop her teasing. 

She settled herself in between Sara’s legs and gently bit the inside of her thigh before she lightly kissed her clit. Sara’s hands moved into Ava’s hair, so she had something to hold onto and her hips bucked up again as soon as Ava let her tongue go through her folds. 

Sara let out a loud moan as soon as Ava started flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue and the hands in her hair tightened their hold.

‘Uhu just like that!’ Sara encouraged Ava, holding the face between her legs in place.

Ava took the hint and kept up her ministrations. She wrapped one arm around Sara’s hips, to keep her from trashing too much while her other hand came up to Sara’s folds. She let her fingers slip through the wetness before entering Sara with two fingers.  
The smaller blonde bucked her hips hard and let out another loud moan when Ava sucked on her clit while she pumped her fingers in and out of her. Sara was nearing her climax fast and Ava could tell as she felt Sara’s inner walls clamp down around her fingers. There was also the moans and groans Sara made.

‘Fuck, babe! I’m close, please don’t stop i’m so close-’ 

Ava moved her fingers faster and a little harder, going back to flicking Sara’s clit with her tongue which was enough to take her over the edge. 

‘Shit Ava, fuck I’m coming!’ Sara moaned and her legs clamped down around Ava’s face. Her hands pulling at Ava’s long hair. 

Ava didn’t seem to mind. She kept lapping at Sara’s folds, prolonging her orgasm. When the smaller blonde let go of her hair, she stopped her ministrations and gently pulled her fingers out of her. Sara’s legs fell away from Ava’s head and the tall blonde started kissing her way back up Sara’s body until she reached her lips. Sara pulled her into a deep kiss, tasting herself on Ava’s lips. When Ava pulled back to look at the other girl, she was met with a lazy grin. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s shoulders and pulled her closer.

‘Hi.’ Sara said, her eyes closed, grin still in place.

Ava couldn’t help but giggle. ‘Hi. You okay?’ She asked.

The smaller blonde still had that lazy grin on her face. ‘I’m perfect.’ She replied and she pulled Ava even closer. It was hard to tell where Sara began and Ava ended.

‘Baby I’m going to crush you.’ Ava said and tried to pull back a little.

Sara let out a whine. ‘No. Please come back.’

Ava giggled again. ‘I’m not going anywhere, but I don’t wanna crush you.’ 

Sara opened her eyes and pouted at the tall blonde which made Ava giggle again. 

‘You’re a dork.’ Ava stated and kissed Sara’s nose. 

‘Hey!’ Sara exclaimed but couldn’t help but smile. ‘At least cuddle with me?’ She asked, her voice small out of fear Ava would say no.

Ava only smiled lovingly at her and moved closer, throwing her leg over Sara’s and holding her waist, while their foreheads touched. 

‘This okay?’ Ava whispered when she noticed Sara had closed her eyes again. 

‘It’s perfect.’ Sara stated and pulled Ava’s waist so their bodies were entangled again. 

That was the first time Sara fell asleep, wrapped up in Ava’s arms. They would wake up again throughout the night only for them to keep learning each other’s body before drifting off again into a peaceful slumber. 

*****

Sara opened her eyes again when she felt the hand on her hip move towards the inside of her thighs and was met with two beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. 

‘Morning.’ She whispered and gently kissed Ava on the lips. 

‘Hm, good morning indeed.’ Ava replied and dipped her hand in between Sara’s legs when the smaller blonde moved her legs apart.

‘Ava-’ Sara moaned when she felt those talented fingers touch her.

‘Want me to stop?’ Ava asked, a teasing tone in her voice, and she started to pull back her hand but was stopped by Sara who had caught her wrist and kept her hand where it was.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Sara told the taller blonde and moved again, wrapping her leg over Ava’s hip.

‘You are so wet already.’ Ava stated as she started stroking Sara’s clit lightly.

‘I was thinking about you. About last night.’ Sara muttered before she decided to join in on the fun. She grabbed Ava’s leg and moved it so she could touch her too.

Ava moaned at the action. ‘What about last night?’ She whispered.

‘How you made me moan.’ Sara replied just as quietly as she let her fingers slide through the taller blonde’s wetness. ‘Fuck Ava.’

Ava moved her mouth to Sara’s neck, sucking hard, and Sara was certain it would leave another mark. She was also sure multiple marks would be visible over her body, but she couldn’t, nor did she care about that.   
Meanwhile she slipped two fingers into Sara while her thumb started rubbing tight circles on her clit.

Sara copied the move which earned her a groan and a bite on her neck before Ava pulled away from her neck and kissed her deeply.

‘Shit Sara, that feels so good.’ She mumbled.

‘You feel so good.’ Sara told the other girl and quickened her pace.

Ava did the same and both realised it wouldn’t take long for them to fall apart.

‘Shit babe, I’m so close.’ Ava muttered as she looked deeply into Sara’s eyes.

‘Me too, don’t stop.’ Sara said and she could feel her walls tightening around Ava’s fingers. 

They continued to watch each other and with a nod of their heads they both reached their peak at the same time. They helped each other through their orgasms before they kissed each other deeply again.

‘You are amazing.’ Sara whispered when they pulled apart. She let her fingers slide through Ava’s hair before resting her hand on the back of her neck.

Ava smiled shyly, before she quickly pecked Sara on the lips. 

‘You are the amazing one.’ She replied and leaned in to kiss the other girl again but was interrupted by her phone going off.

Sara groaned when she felt Ava pull away from her and held her back from getting her phone.

‘Leave it. They’ll call back if it’s urgent.’ 

As if on cue the ringing stopped.

‘See.’ Sara told her with a smug grin.

Ava rolled her eyes and was about to say something when her phone indicated she had a message. Before Sara could stop her this time, she rolled away to grab her phone. In doing so she pulled the sheets with her leaving Sara exposed to the cool morning air.

‘Hey!’ Sara yelped and moved so she was practically on top of the taller blonde.

Ava giggled and pulled the girl closer into her body before pulling the sheets over the two of them again.

‘We should get up and shower.’ Ava stated as she put her phone away. 

‘No.’ Sara complained, wrapping her arms tighter around Ava’s body.

Before Ava could say anything, her stomach let out a loud rumble and Sara couldn’t help but laugh. Ava felt slightly embarrassed and horrified and hid her face in Sara’s neck. The sound of Sara’s laughter however made up for the embarrassment she felt. 

‘I take it you are hungry?’ Sara said in a playful tone.

‘A little bit.’ Ava replied.

‘You must have worked up an appetite last night?’ Sara cheekily told her and Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes again.

‘How about you get in the shower and I start breakfast?’ Ava asked.

Sara pulled back a little and looked at Ava. ‘How about we shower together to save some water and then cook breakfast together?’ the smaller blonde asked before giving the other girl a quick peck on the lips.

‘I like your idea better.’ Ava answered while nodding her head.

‘Good, me too.’ Sara laughed and moved away from Ava so they could both get up and off the bed. 

Ava watched as Sara stood next to the bed, naked. She studied her, taking in her beauty. 

Sara noticed Ava watching. ‘What?’ The smaller blonde asked, eyebrow raised.

‘Nothing.’ Ava replied, a smile on her face, as she got out of bed, grabbing Sara’s hand and pulling her along towards the bathroom.

*****

‘Let me go grab our clothes.’ Ava said while she wrapped herself up in a bathrobe that was hanging on the bathroom door. 

‘Why? Don’t you like me naked?’ Sara asked, a smirk plastered on her face. 

The taller blonde gave Sara the once over, taking in all the hickeys and bite marks she left on her body. She never pegged herself to be the kind of person who would mark their girlfriend or the person they would be dating but apparently she was. She was pretty sure Sara wouldn’t mind, since Sara had left some nice marks on her body as well.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts Ava replied. ‘We’ll never get any breakfast if you stay naked.’ 

‘I’m pretty sure I can find something to eat.’ Sara replied smugly.

Ava rolled her eyes. ‘Just- wait here.’ 

Sara laughed as Ava walked out of the bathroom, while Ava just shook her head. She wasn’t paying attention and started picking up the clothes until she heard someone clear their throat. Ava yelped in surprise and spun around, hand on her chest.

‘Hey sweetie. Have a good night last night?’ Ava’s mom asked, Sara’s bra dangling from her finger.

‘Djeezus mom!’ Ava stated, snatching the bra from her hand and adding it to the pile of clothes in her arms.

Mrs. Sharpe just laughed as she looked around the guest house. ‘So are you going to introduce me to her?’ Ava’s mom asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

‘I- what? I don’t know what you are talking about?’ Ava told her mom as she could feel herself blushing hard. 

‘Please sweetie, you were never good at lying to me and your dad.’ The older woman told her daughter. She patted the spot next to her and Ava reluctantly sat down, holding the clothes in her lap. She didn’t look at her mother, instead she focused on a spot on the floor. It was quiet for a while, Ava’s mom just waiting for her daughter to open up to her. 

Ava couldn’t take the silence anymore and was about to tell her mom what was happening but Sara beat her to it.

‘Hey Aves, what’s taking you so lo-’ Sara came barging into the living room, stopping in her tracks when she took in the older woman sitting on the couch next to Ava. ‘Shit’ She mumbled and for a minute mentally congratulated herself on having the common sense of putting on the robe Ava had given her earlier.

‘Uhm, hi Mrs. Sharpe.’ Sara mumbled, pretty embarrassed by her state of undress.

Mrs. Sharpe couldn’t help but laugh at the two young adults who were clearly trying to avoid looking at her. She patted Ava on the back before she stood up off the couch.

‘Well no need to introduce me. Hello Sara, it’s nice to see you again.’ The older woman replied. 

Sara blushed still looking anywhere but at Ava’s mom. ‘You too.’ The blonde answered as she stood there awkwardly.

‘Well then, if you girls are hungry, I made pancakes.’ Mrs. Sharpe said before she left the guest house smiling to herself.

As soon as she heard the door close Ava let her back fall against the couch and hid her face in her hands. 

‘Oh my god.’ She groaned. If she thought last night at the fair was embarrassing then she couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Sara sat down next to her on the couch and took hold of her wrists, pulling her hands from her face. She entwined their fingers and looked at the cheerleader.

‘Are you okay Aves?’ She asked. Ava just looked at her, a frown on her face.

‘This is not how I wanted to come out to my parents.’ She stated quietly, looking down at their entwined hands.

Sara gave her hands a gentle squeeze. ‘She didn’t seem mad about it though.’ She said and smiled at the taller blonde encouragingly.

Ava just shrugged. ‘I guess.’ 

Not knowing what to say or do Sara just sat there for a couple minutes watching Ava. When it seemed like the cheerleader wasn’t going to say anything she let go of her hands and started gathering her clothes from the pile that Ava was still holding in her lap.

‘I’ll go get dressed, then I’ll go home.’ Sara whispered. She knew this must not be easy for Ava but she couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that the girl shut down on her. She wanted to be here for the taller girl but she also understood if Ava wanted to deal with this on her own terms.  
As soon as she turned and made a move to walk to the bathroom she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She looked down at Ava who was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

‘Please don’t go.’ Ava whispered. ‘I don’t want to do this alone.’ 

Sara dropped her clothes on the floor before cradling Ava’s face in her hands and looking into her eyes.

‘You’re not alone in this. I’m here for you.’ She promised the cheerleader before leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips.

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her nose against the robe clad stomach while Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s shoulders and held her close to her.

*****

‘Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Sharpe.’ Sara told the older woman. ‘It was delicious.’ 

‘You’re welcome dear. But please call me Pam.’ Ava’s mom told her as she started cleaning the table.

Sara smiled at the older woman and stood from the table to help her clean up.

‘Oh no dear, that’s sweet of you but you don’t have to help clean up.’ Mrs. Sharpe said as she figured out what Sara’s intention was. 

‘I’d gladly help.’ Sara told her, gathering Ava’s plate as well as her own. 

‘No no, it’s okay Sara. Don’t worry about it.’ The older woman told her again and motioned for her to sit back down. 

Ava decided it was time for them to leave. Breakfast had been great, her parents hadn’t asked why Sara was there, and Ava was grateful for that but she wanted to spend some more time with Sara and maybe even talk to her about some things.

‘May we be excused?’ Ava asked her parents. She couldn’t help but notice how Sara smiled at her sweetly. 

‘Actually honey, I want to talk to your girlfriend for a minute.’ Ava’s dad spoke up. 

Ava’s eyes went wide at the word girlfriend. Sara and her hadn’t even discussed what they were and now her dad had decided to call Sara her girlfriend. She glanced at the smaller blonde beside her, who was looking at her with a smile. Before she even realised what was happening, Sara leaned in and kissed her cheek before whispering, ‘Don’t worry babe, it will be alright.’

Ava couldn’t help but feel anxious the entire time her dad was talking to Sara. Her mom tried to distract her but it was no use. It didn’t take long before Sara and her dad had joined them in the kitchen again. Sara was still smiling so she figured all was good. 

The cheerleader leaned closer to Sara. ‘Are you alright?’ She asked, still taking in the smaller girl.

Sara shot her a grin. ‘Yep, I’m all good, don’t worry.’ 

‘Sara dear, will you be joining us for dinner?’ Mrs. Sharpe addressed her.

‘Thank you for the offer Pam, but I promised my dad I would be home tonight and I still have to review some of my notes.’ Sara politely declined.

‘May we be excused now?’ Ava asked. She really wanted to talk to Sara. She needed to know her dad hadn’t scared her off.

‘Sure honey.’ Her mom said and winked at both girls. 

Ava groaned as she grabbed Sara’s hand and pulled her out of the house while Sara quickly followed her laughing loudly at her antics.

*****

‘Are you okay.’ Ava asked her again. 

Sara walked up to her and before Ava knew what was happening she was pulled into a sweet kiss.

‘I’m fine Aves, relax.’ Sara told her as she pulled away, her forehead resting against Ava’s. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Ava whispered, pecking the smaller blonde’s lips again. 

‘Why?’ Sara asked, wrapping her arms around the taller girl, her head resting right above her heart. She could tell that Ava’s heart rate was a little faster than it should be. 

‘My dad-’ Ava trailed of. 

‘Don’t worry about that.’ Sara said as she looked up at Ava. ‘My dad will do the same to you and he’s a cop so he will be a little more scary than your dad. Just so you know.’ She smiled at Ava’s frown. 

‘It’s not just that.’ Ava whispers. ‘He called you my girlfriend.’ 

Sara pulled back from Ava and took her in. ‘Does it bother you that he did? I know we haven’t talked about it and that it might be fast but this is real for me Ava. I wasn’t lying when I told you it was my first time.’ 

‘No, it doesn’t-’ Ava quickly told her. ‘I want you to be my girlfriend.’ She told the smaller blonde shyly. ‘I just wasn’t sure you would want that, since we didn’t talk and-’ She shrugged.

Sara smiled at her. ‘Well Ava Sharpe, will you be my girlfriend?’ 

The cheerleader didn’t reply, instead she wrapped her arms around Sara’s back and kissed her before picking her up. Sara immediately wrapped her limbs around Ava’s body as she deepened the kiss. When the need for air became to much they pulled back and Sara let out a breathy laugh. 

‘I’ll take that as a yes then.’ The smaller blonde said before biting her lower lip.

‘Yes.’ Ava said before leaning in to kiss Sara again. Sara just smiled against her lips before she pulled away. She was about to say something but she was interrupted by Ava’s phone ringing. She dropped her head on Ava’s shoulder with a groan and felt Ava laugh as she put her down on the floor before going to find her phone.

She checked the caller ID as soon as she found it and answered before it went to voicemail.

‘Hey Nora.’ She said before walking back into the living room where she found Sara sitting on the couch, her legs pulled underneath her. 

‘So you’re still alive!’ Nora exclaimed.

Ava just rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t sound so disappointed.’ She told her best friend as she sat down next to Sara.

‘Are you alone?’ The brunette asked her friend. Before Ava could reply she could swear she heard the familiar voice of Ray Palmer in the background. 

‘I could ask you the same question.’ Ava replied with a grin. Sara who was watching her, tilted her head to the side and mouthed ‘What?’ ‘Later.’ Ava mouthed back.

‘Stop deflecting Sharpe.’ Nora told her and Ava couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend.

‘No I’m not.’ Ava finally replied.

‘Yeah me neither.’ Ava got in return. ‘Call me when you can, I need details.’ Her best friend told her and hung up before Ava could reply. 

She threw her phone on the table in front of her and looked at it for a second before she turned to Sara.

‘I think my best friend is dating your friend Ray.’ Ava told her as Sara stretched her legs, putting her feet into her girlfriend’s lap.

‘That doesn’t really surprise me. They were all over each other last night. And Ray is a good guy.’ Sara replied. 

‘I know, I’m happy for Nora, she deserves a good guy like Ray.’ Ava said and smiled at Sara. 

‘So-’ Sara started, pulling her feet out of Ava’s lap and repositioning herself on the couch so they were shoulder to shoulder. ‘What do you want to do today?’ 

The taller blonde couldn’t help herself and pulled Sara onto her lap. ‘What time do you have to go?’ 

‘I still have some time. We could have some more fun?’ Sara asked with a grin while she wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck. 

Ava moved one arm under Sara’s knees while the other wrapped around her back then quickly stood up carrying her girlfriend bridal style towards the bedroom. Sara yelped at the movement and wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck before laughing at their antics.

‘Your wish is my command, my lady.’ Ava said before kicking the door closed with her foot.

*****

Monday morning came way to fast for both Sara and Ava. After another round of “fun” the day before, they watched a movie until it was time for Sara to go home. As soon as Sara had left Ava had called back Nora who wanted to know everything that had happened from the moment she had dropped Sara off. Ava gave her the PG rated version but did imply more had happened then just the kiss from the kissing booth.   
After her phone call with Nora, Ava and Sara had texted the rest of the evening, until Sara had called Ava up just to hear her voice before going to bed, however they ended up talking for a little bit until both fell asleep while still on the phone.

Now Ava was sitting in her car, anxious to get out. She had outed herself in front of the entire school and she was scared about what people would say. After talking to her parents she felt better but now at school she felt anxious again.  
The beeping of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts. She checked the message, seeing it was from Sara.

‘We can skip school if you want? <3’

Ava had to laugh at this. Sara knew she would never skip school but she was touched by the fact her girlfriend would gladly skip school so she wouldn’t have to go through this.

A knock on her window scared her and she yelped. 

‘Come on Sharpe, class is starting.’ She heard Nora say.

Ava rolled her eyes but grabbed her bag and got out of her car.

‘Good morning Nora.’ The blonde greeted her friend before she looked around the parking lot. 

‘Sara and her friends are waiting by her car.’ Nora said and pointed in the direction of Sara’s car where her girlfriend was indeed waiting for her. 

Before Ava could say anything Nora had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the others.

‘Good morning Ava.’ Ray cheerily greeted her before he moved towards Nora and pulled her in for a kiss.

‘Hey Ava.’ Nate said and gave her a little wave before he wrapped his arms around Amaya. 

Zari just nodded her head, stuffing the last of her donut into her mouth, which made Ava smile.

Her eyes landed on Sara who was watching her curiously. The smaller blonde walked over to her. 

‘Hey babe.’ Sara whispered. She knew Ava was worried about today and about how people would react. 

‘Hey.’ Ava replied shyly.

‘You sleep okay?’ Sara asked and Ava gave her a nod in return.

‘Alright, let’s go, I don’t want to be late to class!’ Nora urged the group, just as the bell rang.

They all started walking towards class while they kept talking about the weekend. Ava however wasn’t paying attention to anything they were saying, she kept looking around the hallway to see if people were staring at her. She was surprised to find that people weren’t paying attention to her or Sara. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a hand grab hers. When she realised it was Sara who had grabbed her hand she quickly pulled away and took a step back from her. 

Sara looked hurt but she masked it quickly. However, Ava had seen it and she instantly felt guilty.

‘Have a good day.’ Sara mumbled and walked off to her first class.

‘Sara wait!’ Ava yelled once she had scolded herself for her reaction. The smaller blonde stopped in her tracks and turned towards the cheerleader. Before she had a chance to say or ask anything Ava had her pinned against the lockers and she was cradling Sara’s face gently. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Ava told her girlfriend before she kissed her deeply. 

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and they lost themselves in the kiss until they heard a few people whistling at them. When someone yelled ‘Go get it cap.’ Ava broke the kiss and looked around to find some of her cheerleading teammates looking at the couple smiling widely and giving her the thumbs up.  
Nora was smiling at her, looking rather proudly at Ava, while Nate and Ray high-fived each other. Zari pretended to throw up and Amaya hit the back of her head while winking at them.   
Sara shook her head at her friend’s antics while Ava blushed slightly. Sara caressed her girlfriend’s cheek and pulled her in for another quick kiss. 

‘I’ll see you at lunch?’ Ava asked her when she pulled back. 

‘You bet your sexy ass you will.’ Sara told her with a wink. Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

‘I’ll see you later.’ The cheerleader said and pulled away reluctantly. She really didn’t want to be separated from Sara.

‘You will. Oh and babe?’ Sara asked. 

‘Yeah?’ Ava questioned. 

‘If anyone gives you trouble-’ Sara started but Ava cut her off.

‘I’ll send Nora after them.’ Ava replied which made Sara laugh loudly. 

‘Good call.’ Sara told her with a wink before both girls finally walked towards their respective classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys. There will be no other chapter for this, however I will probably write more Avalance. Unless you really hate my writing then leave a comment below and I will never write anything ever again. Or I won't publish it at least.
> 
> But really let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. Kudos are also very welcome.
> 
> Again sorry for any mistakes there may have been in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you guys thought. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. It's late here and I have no beta so I apologise in advance.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
